


Quiet

by Crouvan



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, PLUS BONUS FANART, Secret Santa, i was so young when i did this its cute, makoharu - Freeform, meh i tried okay, no hurt only comfort in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crouvan/pseuds/Crouvan
Summary: just completely unrelated domestic fluff of the fluffiest and most domestic kind, i guess.plus fanart.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I did this yeeeeeaaars ago, somehow got lost & never posted here. this was a Free! Secret Santa gift for the sweet sillydragpoes over at tumblr.

 

It was quiet in the Tachibana house.

Yes, it was one of those rare days. The twins were not home because they were over at some friend’s birthday party. So the usually babysitting-duo of Makoto and Haruka was home alone that afternoon.  
It was _unusually_ quiet, but it was not _uncomfortable_.  
Quite the opposite, if Haru were honest. He leaned back slighty on the couch and swallowed the rest of his sushi (self-made and with mackerel, of course). Yes, this was actually really nice, he thought. Don’t get him wrong. He loved the twins like they were his own siblings - which they probably were since everyone here already seemed to have him adopted. He was part of this family now. But sometimes those little devils were just that: little devils. And beside that: They never shut up. Haru himself isn’t really a talker but that never stopped them from trying.  
Makoto is different. He could have a full conversation with Makoto without even saying a word and Mako just understood. And he let him be.  
Just like today. They didn’t really _do_ anything. They were basically just “lazying” around until they prepared something to eat for dinner (and without having to ask, Makoto just got the mackerel out of the fridge). And yet, Haru felt so good and satisfied like usually only a whole day at the pool did. He was simply _happy_. Maybe it didn’t show on his face but he was definitely smiling stupidly broad _on the inside_ (like Nagisa always says). Just because he was with Makoto the whole time.  
Ah, yeah, Makoto. He always felt better when the taller was around. Not only _he_ did, _everything_ felt better with Makoto around. And yeah, Haru wasn’t much of a talker but he thought, he should probably tell him exactly that more often. Or, you know, at least _once_. He was just so _thankful_ to have him as a friend. And that Makoto let him be his friend. With that thought in mind - or not, because Haru actually stopped thinking - he leant over to the taller boy and kissed him on the cheek.

Just like that.

On pure impuls.

It was not much. More like a brush. Short and sweet and it was over as quickly as it started - and just as quickly, Haru realised _what he just did_.  
He panicked for a moment. But then he didn’t, because, well, why should he? It had felt right, natural. It has felt _as natural as water_ , in fact.  
Huh, now that’s a new one.  
Only it isn’t. Not really. It has _always_ been like that with Makoto.  
And as Haruka looked at Makoto now, he realised it was one of _those_ moments again. Makoto understood. And he understood Makoto. And maybe they understood each other even better now.  
So just like that, Haru turned back to his food and the still playing television. Like nothing has happened or changed between them.

Only that _everything has._

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually my first time ever doing anything like this (and trying makoharu). please be kind, my younger self is already bottomlessly ashamed >//_//<


End file.
